Doctor Who: An Origin Of A New Hero
(I'm not finished with this yet. I'll finish this article later.) Doctor Who: An Origin Of A New Hero is a 2009 live action movie that shows the Eighth Doctors later adventures and how he regenerates into the Ninth Doctor. The Daleks and the Cybermen are the enemies of the film. The Doctor has a time lady companion named Fehja. Fehja was married to the Eighth and Ninth Doctors. Near the end of the film, she is killed and never regenerates. The Eighth Doctor and Fehja had two kids Johi and Vuy. Johi is a girl and Vuy is a boy. They are tweens. Cast Paul McGann as the Doctor Christopher Eccleston as the Doctor Sophie Alfred as Fehja Emma Watson as Johi Rupert Grint as Vuy James Marsters as the thief Story The Eighth Doctor is living peacefully on an alien planet known as Kijohi and has been married to a surviving time lady named Fehja for a while. They have two time lord children Johi and Vuy. They are tweens. The Eighth Doctor has a house and a flying spaceship. Johi has a fire screwdriver and Vuy has a snow screwdriver. They sometimes prank each other by firing their screwdrivers at each other at night. 2 months later they found out that the Daleks and the cybermen have invaded the planet. There is a big time war again. It messes up the planet. There are lots of explosions. 2 weeks later the war is still going on. They have been fighting in it for a long time. The Doctors best friend Darjonk was murdered by a cyberman. The cybermen destroy the Doctors house. He and his family escape and live in an underground lair to be safe. The cybermen and the Daleks can't find them. An evil time lord called the thief was the one who sent the cybermen and the Daleks to attack. The Doctor and his family later break in the thief's hideout. The thief has a device that can kill the Doctor by aging him to death and he tries to use it on the Doctor and Vuy tries to stop him but Vuy has been blasted with a dark light and it aged him 30 years and now he is an evil time lord called the alchemist. The alchemist and The thief have joined forces and they try to destroy the Doctor. But they escape. They failed their mission. They begin training. One year later they go and fight the alchemist and the thief. Johi tries to convince the alchemist to be good but then a Dalek kills her and she wasn't taught how to regenerate so she was permanently dead. The Thief battles the Doctor in a sword fight. The Thief later plunges his sword into one of the Doctors hearts nearly killing him. The Doctor pulls it out and bleeds a lot and then drops to the ground. Fehja helps him up and he regenerates into the Ninth Doctor. The Ninth Doctor knocks out the Thief and battles the alchemist. He tries to convince him to be good but he just won't listen. The alchemist and he are battling near a deep pit of hot lava. The alchemist accidentally blasts himself with the dark light and ages hundreds of years and turns into a very short old man. He dies without regenerating. The Thief awakens. The Doctor and Fehja are battling the thief. They lose. They decide to go back to the hideout. The Ninth Doctor and Fehja train hard for six years and then fight the thief again. The thief murders Fehja and the Doctor angered by that takes away his life. But he regretted it. He ends the war and destroys the Daleks and cybermen. Then he, the spirit of Johi, the spirit of Vuy, and the Doctors friends go to Fehjas funeral. The Doctor leaves Kijohi and he picks out the Ninth Doctor clothes and time travels to Earth. It's possible he meets Rose Tyler after that. The End! Category:Episodes Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring the Ninth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eighth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Daleks